Another one just like me
by Wolftag
Summary: First time ice-blue meet crimson -finally found a friend in the black hell of Russia. Kai and Tala one-shot


Here we go: A **one-shot** fic!

Tala and Kai as little kids, just brought to one of the many black, old and cold cells of the Abbey. Just a sad thing that I wrote last year, thought that maybe it was worth putting up, since I don't have much up here on ff.  
**R&R!**

Disclaims: Don't own Beyblade, don't think I ever will either : P

* * *

_Just like me_

A young slate-haired boy opened his eyes and sighed; he had once again been brought down to the dark basement of his grandfather's Abbey in Russia. What he had done this time he couldn't remember, but it didn't matter right now.

He got up and studied the room. It was built with only rocks, big dark-grey rocks, making it impossible to escape. The old, brown, wooden door had a circle-shaped window with thick iron bars, which reminded him of a jail cell.

From the corridor outside there was light, which shone through the window, but other than that there were no lights. Some hay and old toys lay here and there in the room. In one corner there was a broken teddy bear, a dirty clown-doll and some more things. The dark hided the most from the young child's burning red eyes.

He walked to the spot where the light shone and seated himself there.  
The shadows of the bars made stripes on his face.

_Another lonely night again,  
__Another time without a friend.  
__I'm sorry to say that life is a dream;  
__all dreams must have an end._

Suddenly he heard heavy footsteps and pain filled screams –screams that made him shiver. The footsteps came closer and stopped in front of the door.  
The door was unlocked with a loud sound and creaked as it was opened. A small figure was thrown in and it landed on its back beside the sitting boy.  
The person in the door laughed.  
"Stay here you too. Until both of you are fetched." The guard spoke hard in Russian before he closed and locked the door.  
The sound of his footsteps slowly fainted away and the room became silent once again.

A few minutes passed before theroom echoed with quiet sobbing.

_What? How can it cry? We'll get into trouble if the guards notice the sound_. The boy tensed at his frightened thought as he watched the figure while it sat up.

A few minutes passed while the slate-haired boy scanned the stranger from head to toe.

"Hi." the slate-haired boy finally said quietly and smiled a little.

The figure was another young boy, about his own age. With his flaming red coloured hairthat stood up like ears of a wolf, and was wearing a white and orange coloured dress with a high collar.

"Hi." The boy answered quietly and put on a faint smile while tears rushed down his pale cheeks.

_Another person who is waiting;  
__Another smile that's fading.  
__Another soul tortured and lost  
__Another one've paid the loser's cost_

The smile of the slate-haired boy disappeared as he saw the wounds on the other boy. He was badly hurt in his right arm and several bruises could be seen in his sad face.

The redheaded suddenly narrowed his eyes in pain and frowned as he tightened his grip on his arm.

_Once more I try to heal the wounds in my skin,  
__Once more I try to find strength from within.  
__To survive another day in this cell  
__To stay strong in this black place called hell  
_

_How can they? He's just a child…like me._ The young boy thought sadly as he stared at the red-haired boy's face.  
He felt anger and hatred pulsing within, but also despair.  
This wasn't right; they used them as lab rats only to through them away when they were done.  
He wanted it to stop.  
But how could he, a little boy, do that?

_His smile is now gone, just like mine,  
__Lips not turned; it's just a straight line.  
__This stranger will be my only friend  
__My only companion until the bitter end_

The redheaded looked sadly at the other boy.  
_Who is this? Can it be…?_ He thought as he looked at the clothes; a black top, a white long scarf, ash-blue pants and those strange blue triangles on his cheeks.  
_It must be him. Kai –Voltaire's grandson. What's he doing here? I though that he didn't have to go through these thing. _He thought sadly as he felt new tears form for the newly memories of beating and pain caused by the person with purple hair and a black mask with red eyes.

"Don't cry." The slate-haired boy suddenly ordered with an emotionless face. "They'll come when they hear." He nodded towards the door.

The redheaded tried to stop crying, but he couldn't.

The bluenett boy shook his head and moved closer to the other one and embraced him in a hug, trying to stopthe sobers.  
Trying to make him feel better.

_Another broken soldier, and will always be.  
__He's just another one, another just like me._

"Shh." He tried to calm the crying boy, who hugged him back.  
He backed his head so that he could see the other boy's face. "My name is Kai." He said with a smile.

The other boy looked up, ice-blue meeting crimson. "Mine's Tala." The redheaded said quietly and smiled too, happy to have at lease one friend in this dark hell.

_He's just another one, another just like me. _Kai thought and hugs Tala closer._  
_

_**end  
**_  
/sniffle/ Ok, you tell me what you think… Yup, it's my poem, tell me what you think of that one too if you please... Now I'll keep on crying. /tears/


End file.
